


Irreplacable

by ballsdeepinlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, First Time Blow Jobs, Other, first time sleeping together, i'm not sure how these tag things work yet, threesome (not really but kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinlarry/pseuds/ballsdeepinlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is lonely, Niall is drunk. Harry's girlfriend is back home while he's on tour, Niall's girlfriend stays at the hotel while he goes out and gets drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreplacable

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this is one of those Y/N nonsense things but it's too much work to go change the whole thing to an actual character so deal with the fact that you are now Niall's girlfriend.  
> I wrote this for a friend who was having a bad day becasue her energade froze too much and she couldn't make a slushie, and she's like the biggest Narry girl ever so it only made sense to write her smut to make her feel better.  
> Enjoy it!

So you're dating Niall and you've joined him while he’s on tour with the band.

Niall, however, had decided he wanted a boys’ night out tonight with some of his friends from before X-Factor so you stayed back at the hotel for the night.

You and Harry have always gotten along great so you ask him if he wants to come to your room and watch a movie. He agrees and in no time the two of you are curled up in your bed watching your all time favourite childhood movie, Finding Nemo.

As you watch the end of Nemo though, Niall lets himself into your room and you can see he’s slightly tipsy. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Harry in your bed with you.

"What the fuck are you doing in my girl's bed?" Niall growls at Harry, looking ready to rip his arms off. He walks to the side of the bed Harry is in, and yanks him out of the bed by the scruff of his neck.

"Are you fucking around with Y/N behind my back, you fucking dick? Does Jo know about this? I'm fucking calling her right now," Niall yelled, properly pissed off by now.

As Niall drunkenly dialled Joanna, Harry's girlfriend, you got up off the bed too, trying to explain to him nothing had happened; you were only watching Nemo, for God's sake.

Joanna answers the phone, grumpy because it’s like 4 in the morning where she is because she couldn't go on tour with you guys because of her university course and had to stay at home.

Niall puts it on speaker as Jo says, "... the fuck, Niall, I was sleeping! Something huge better have happened or I swear to God, boy..."

Harry interjects before Niall could reply, "Hey love. It's nothing; Niall is just being a drama queen again."

"I am not," Niall yells. "I caught your fucking boyfriend in bed with my girlfriend!"

Jo is silent for a few seconds. "Harry. Explain," she demands.

Harry rolls his eyes but starts talking because he can hear she’s not kidding around. "We were watching Nemo, Jo. I promise nothing happened, clothes stayed on, I didn't touch her, we didn't even share a pillow!”

"Niall. Did you seriously wake me to tell me my boyfriend watched a kiddie movie with my best friend? You do realise they miss us, right? Y/N is the closest H has to me and H is the closest Y/N has to you when you go gallivanting." Joanna states bluntly. "Now stop being a drunk dick because I can hear you've had a few, and fucking take care of your girlfriend before I tell Harry to do it on your behalf.”

There was a stunned silence. Harry was the first to speak up, "Babe, are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

"Yeah, I think I am... You remember all the rules we talked about?" Joanna replied.

"... Are you sure about this, Jo?" Harry asked tentatively.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Niall interrupted, looking at Harry with a thoroughly confused expression on his face.

Joanna sighed. "Yes, sweetheart, I'm sure. I love you and have fun with it, 'kay? Niall, take the phone off speaker and go into the hallway, I need to talk to you about something."

That leaves you and Harry alone in the room. You finally manage to figure out how to work your mouth again. "Harry, what just happened?"

Harry steps closer and brushes his thumb across your cheek. "How would you feel about spending the night with Niall... and me?" he whispers, his eyes going a shade darker. Your breath hitches in your throat as you look up at Harry's face, seeing the easy grin there.

But before you can reply, Niall walks back into the room, looking utterly stunned. 

"Your girlfriend is fucking crazy, man," he muttered weakly. 

"Is she fucking serious? Is she really okay with you... ya know... getting with us?" Niall asked incredulously.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, we've discussed this at length. She's totally okay with it, as long as we follow her rules and I tell her everything that happens."

"What rules?" you squeak, still not really believing what's happening.

"Well," Harry started. "I'm not allowed to moan either of your names, you aren't allowed to mark me in any way, and I'm not allowed to come inside you." 

He counted the rules off on his fingers and continued, "I think that's all of them... Oh and I'm not allowed to say I love you to you guys." He gave us a sheepish grin as he shrugged his shoulders.

Niall suddenly spoke up. "Yeah, that's what Jo told me too. I'm also gonna make the rule that you can't moan Harry's name, only mine," he smirked at you.

At this point you are so hot and bothered, you can only manage a quick nod, looking at Niall for direction. Niall is just as flustered as you though, and he looks at Harry. 

Harry rubs his hands together. "So let's get started. Both of you, shirts and pants off now," he orders confidently.

"No wait," he stopped you as you started undressing. "Undress each other." He licked his lips, sitting down on a chair in the corner of the room, watching the two of you. You awkwardly step closer to Niall, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head, messing up his hair. As Niall fumbled with the buttons on your pyjama top, Harry gets up and walks over, slapping Niall's hands away. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Ni? She's not a sack of potatoes, she's a beautiful girl, treat her like one!" Harry scolded him. Harry places his hands on either side of your face and lightly presses his lips to yours before pulling away. He continues placing feather kisses all over your face as his hands slide down to the buttons, efficiently unbuttoning your top and pushing it off your shoulders. He runs his fingers up and down your arms, before stepping back and looking at Niall.

"That, my friend, is how you get a girl's shirt off," Harry smirks.

"Now you take his pants off," Harry orders you.

You nervously step closer to Niall again, fingers fluttering hesitantly over his belt buckle. Harry, however, pushes the two of you apart again before you can do much else. 

"What the hell are you two doing? Don't tell me you've never slept together?" he asked, suddenly suspicious at how awkward you were being with each other. Both you and Niall blush tomato red at that.

"So that’s why Jo pushed this so hard... That sneaky devil," Harry laughed.

"Okay, honey, luckily for you I know Ni very well so I know what he likes," Harry says as he moves to stand behind you, putting your hair behind your ear so he can whisper exactly what you should do.

"Grab him by his belt and push him onto the bed. He likes things a little rough," Harry whispers. You do as you're told and Niall lands on the bed on his back looking up at you with wide eyes.

"Now slide your pants down, slowly! Make a show of it," Harry tells you seductively. You hook your thumbs into the top of your pants and slowly slide them down your thighs, quickly stepping out of them, hoping you had done it sexily enough.

"Now get on top of him," Harry orders, moving back to the chair as you get on the bed to straddle Niall.

"Kiss her, Niall. Like you mean it," Harry adds as he unbuttons his jeans to relieve some of the pressure on the bulge you had noticed growing rapidly in his pants. Niall lifts his upper body off the mattress and puts a hand behind your neck bringing your lips to his which prevents you from further staring at Harry as he palms himself slowly through his boxers.

Niall kisses you like he has something to prove, which he does, as he swipes his tongue over your bottom lip, silently asking to deepen the kiss. Before you allow that though, you take the initiative and bite down on Niall's bottom lip, pulling it away with your teeth, making Niall groan. You smile, happy you could make him groan like that. You bring your lips back to his and he immediately shoves his tongue into your mouth, swirling it around.

"Niall, start kissing down her neck towards her chest," Harry breathes. Niall flips you over so he's now the one looming over you. He proceeds to kiss from your jaw line down your neck to your shoulder, occasionally stopping to suck on your skin leaving little red marks behind before he blows warm air over it, soothing it. When he reaches your shoulder though, he doesn't blow... He bites down. Hard. You moan from the mixture of pleasure and pain, arching your back, pushing your breasts up to his face.

"Look at her, Niall. She's basically begging you to play with her boobs. Grant the girl her wish," Harry rasps from the corner. Niall slips his hand under your back and quickly unhooks your bra, throwing it across the room. He stops for a second to admire you. 

"You're beautiful," he whispers as he brings his lips down to kiss right between your breasts. His hand moves to your left breast, gently massaging it while his mouth moves to your right one. He takes your nipple in his mouth and flicks his tongue over it, making you gasp. He lifts his mouth, smiling wickedly up at you, his hot breath on your wet skin messing with your brain. He moves over to your other breast, giving it the same treatment. You knot your fingers in his hair, tugging on it, making him groan.

"Y/N, slide your fingers down his back. Don't be afraid to use some nail. Unbuckle his belt," Harry makes himself heard from the corner.

You unbuckle Niall's belt, but before you can unbutton his pants, Harry speaks again, "You wanna try unbuttoning his pants with your mouth?" Both you and Niall look over at him, confused.

Harry scoffs. "Do you two know anything?" he asks as he gets up again and walks over to the bed. Harry pulls Niall off you and stands him up next to the bed, before dropping onto his knees in front of Niall, making sure you have a clear view of Niall's crotch.

Harry throws you a smirk over his shoulder. "Watch closely, sweetheart," he winks. He leans forward, placing his mouth over Niall's pants' button. You crane your neck as you see him working his jaw. He gives a grunt of triumph when the button pops loose. 

Niall gapes down at him. "How the fuck did you learn that?"

Harry just smirks. "Practice makes perfect! Although Jo does have these one pair of skinnies that only have buttons, no zip... That's a fucking mission to get off." He frowns as he thinks of the troublesome pair of pants.

Harry shakes his head, as if to clear it. "Anyway. Back to Pants Unbutttoning 101," he giggles. He leans forward again, sticking his tongue out to find the zip on Niall's pants. When he manages to get the zip handle standing up, he gingerly bites down on it. Harry then proceeds to pull Niall's zipper down, revealing the prominent bulge in his boxers to you.  
Harry smirks again, before he quickly yanks Niall's pants and boxers down in one go, his rock hard cock bouncing free of the material.

"Sit," Harry orders Niall. Niall quickly moves to sit on the edge of the bed, looking questioningly up at Harry. "Get between his legs, Y/N. On your knees now, love," Harry purrs sweetly at you. 

As you settle between Niall's legs, you look at Harry with wide eyes. "What now?" you whisper. "Now, darling, you are going to make him come using only your mouth," Harry grins. You gulp, looking down at Niall's cock. It was pretty big; you had no idea how the hell you were going to fit it in your mouth. 

"Run your fingertips up from the base to the top, then swipe your tongue over the tip," Harry instructs. You do as Harry says and the reaction you get from Niall is immediate and intense. His entire body shivers and he groans loudly, throwing his head back. Amazingly, his cock seems to swell even more. You repeat what you had just done, but this time as you swipe your tongue over his tip, you taste precum. You cannot believe how amazing Niall tastes. You tease his tip a bit, wanting more of it. Suddenly, his hips jerk upwards and Niall's tip enters your mouth, surprising both of you. 

You are even more surprised when Harry speaks up again. "Take as much of him as you can in your mouth."

You immediately do as you’re told. As you swallow Niall's cock, he groans again. "Oh fuck, your mouth is amazing, Y/N."

You hum in appreciation and the vibrations drive Niall wild, hips thrusting upwards, forcing more of him into your mouth. He grabs the back of your neck and pushes down, and you feel his cock hit the back of your throat.

"Jesus Christ, Ni, she's nearly deep throating you," Harry breathes in wonder. You look over at him and see he has his cock out now too, lazily stroking his hand up and down. Niall could only manage a grunt. He proceeds to thrust his cock into your mouth. You moan again, hollowing your cheeks, and that seems to send Niall over the edge. You spluttered as he exploded in your mouth.

Suddenly Harry was next to you. "Swallow it all now, sweetheart," he whispers. You try your best but some of Niall's come drips down your chin. Niall collapses back onto the bed as Harry swipes two fingers over your chin.

"Bad girl," he murmurs. "Suck," he orders, pushing his fingers into your mouth. Of course you start sucking, trying to do the same thing you had just done for Niall. 

"Fuck," Harry breathes unevenly. "You're really good at this... I wanna feel your lips around my cock. Ni, can I borrow your girlfriend?"

Niall doesn't even open his eyes, just waves his hand at Harry. "Go ahead. Just remember my rules." You can't even begin to describe the excitement you feel at being allowed to suck Harry off. Finally you would understand what Jo was going on about. 

You push Harry onto the bed next to Niall, eagerly wrapping your hand around his throbbing member. You tug a few times, before swiping your tongue over the head, licking up the precum that had leaked out. Harry groans, fisting a hand in your hair. As you take the head of his dick in your mouth and swirl your tongue around it a few times, the most glorious sounds escape Harry’s mouth. You take him a bit deeper and hollow your cheeks, bobbing your head up and down. Harry’s cock twitches in your mouth and you feel his hips start thrusting into your mouth, his hand at the back of your head preventing you from pulling away.

“’M gonna come,” Harry managed to moan. His words seem to pull him back to reality as he remembered Jo’s rule of not coming inside of you. He quickly pulled your mouth off his cock, pumped it one, two, three times before he was spilling milky liquid all over your chest and stomach. You looked down at your come-covered chest, before dragging your fingers through the substance and bringing it up to your mouth, licking your fingers clean.

Harry watched your every move through hooded eyes. “Fuck, that was hot. You’re a fast learner, Y/N, I’m proud of you,” he lazily spoke, smiling at you as you blushed. “Ni, you ready for another round?”

“Fuck yeah, after watching that performance, I’m more than ready!” Niall enthused, nodding his head eagerly. His cock was already starting to harden again and the thought of fucking you only seemed to excite him even more.

“Excellent,” Harry smirked as he got up off the bed and sat back down in the chair. “I think we’re gonna go with good old fashioned missionary tonight, I don’t wanna overwhelm you two. So Y/N, on your back in the middle of the bed, please.” You hurriedly did as you were told, you could feel how wet you were and you couldn’t wait to find out what Harry had planned next.

“Niall, get between her legs. Now you’re gonna finger her until she’s on the brink of coming,” Harry smirked at your and Niall’s identical expressions of shock. “Trust me, you’re gonna love it, both of you.”

Niall gulped and nodded his head, situating himself between your legs.

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispered, gazing down at you.

“I love you, Ni,” you whisper back, smiling at him.

He grins, running his hands from your knees up to graze his fingers over your heat. You gasp and try to clamp your thighs shut, but Niall quickly puts his hands on your knees, pushing them apart even further. Again he trailed his fingers over your core and you just couldn’t suppress the groan of annoyance that escaped your mouth. Why couldn’t he hurry up and touch you properly already? Niall bent forward, licking a stripe up towards your clit, making your entire body shiver uncontrollably. 

“You ready, babe?” Niall murmured, not moving his mouth away from your body. All you could manage was a quick nod of your head before he attached his lips to your nub, sucking harshly. You nearly scream at the sudden pleasure that has every nerve in your body tingling. You feel Niall’s finger tips tracing your entrance before he slowly pushed one finger in.

“Oh my God, you’re so tight, Y/N,” Niall groaned against you. “You’re gonna feel amazing wrapped around my cock.”

Niall started pumping his finger in and out, as you close your eyes, just revelling in the feeling of having a piece of Niall inside you. Suddenly you felt a second finger teasing at your entrance and you clenched your walls involuntarily.

“Relax, babe, relax,” Niall whispered. He tried again as you took deep breaths, trying to make your muscles go lax. This time it slid in easily and Niall continued with the same pace as before.

“Curl your fingers, Ni,” Harry rasped from the corner and looked over at him. He was pumping his cock in time with Niall’s fingers. You close your eyes again as Niall curled his fingers a few times before he hit your sweet spot. Your eyes roll back in your head and a high pitched ahh escapes your lips. At that, Niall’s fingers leave your body and you moan at the loss of the wonderful full feeling you had been experiencing. 

“If I continue with that for much longer, you’re gonna be coming on my fingers and we don’t want that, now do we?” Niall grinned cheekily down at the annoyed expression on your face. He leant over to the bedside table, opening a drawer and pulling out a shiny condom wrapper. He tore it open with his teeth and rolled the condom onto his cock with shaking hands. Niall moved clumsily to line his body up with yours, leaning over you, but resting his weight on his forearms so he wouldn’t crush you. He reached a hand down between your bodies, grasping his cock and lining it up with your entrance. You felt the tip slide in and you opened your legs wider, trying to give him more access to your body.

Niall slowly slid the rest of the way in until his hips were flush with yours. He was panting slightly by now, his muscles trembling with the effort of controlling himself. He slowly pulled back out and pushed back in, and kept repeating the actions as he bit on his bottom lip and scrunched his eyes closed. You whimpered slightly at the stretch you were feeling, but with each of Niall’s slow thrusts, you were adjusting to his size and you were starting to enjoy this just as much as Niall.

“C’mon, babe, faster,” you panted as you dragged your nails down Niall’s back, hard enough that you were sure you were leaving marks behind. You arched your back as Niall started pounding into you harder and faster. He attached his lips to your neck, sucking harshly on the skin, drawing blood to the surface. He was definitely leaving marks of his own. When he seemed satisfied with the love bite on your neck, he trailed his lips to your collarbones and gave them the same treatment, still steadily pumping his hips to meet yours.

Suddenly he lifted his upper body, his hand dragging down your side to grab you behind the knee. He lifted your leg up to throw it over his shoulder and started thrusting into you even harder and faster. With this new angle, Niall was now hitting your sweet spot every time and you were seeing stars. All you could manage was ah ah ah every time his body met yours. As Niall’s thrusts became sloppier and less precise, you could tell he was closing in on his release. Luckily you were this close to your own and when Niall’s finger suddenly started frantically at your clit, you completely lost it. Your hands fisted the sheets and your back arched off the bed. 

“O-oh my God, Niall!” you screamed, riding out your high as Niall continued with his relentless assault on your body. Your entire body was shaking from overstimulation. Niall gave a few quick, hard thrust before collapsing onto you as you felt his cock twitch inside you, signalling he had reached his high too.

Niall slowly lifted his head, looking at you with a dazed expression. “Holy shit, Y/N,” he breathed. “Why haven’t we done this before? That was amazing.” You were still pretty blissed out so you just smiled and nodded your head. Movement in the corner of your eye reminded you that Harry was in the room. He was wiping himself clean with a tissue before pulling his pants up and buckling his belt. He walked over to the bed, clapping Niall on the shoulder before bending down and placing a kiss on your forehead.

“He’s right, Y/N. You were amazing,” he murmured, smiling down at you, before pulling his phone out and walking out the room.

Harry’s POV

I dialled the number I knew by heart, pressing the phone to my ear.

“I don’t want you to do it anymore,” Jo babbled as soon as she answered, not even bothering to greet me. “I mean, if you already did, that’s fine, but if you haven’t, please don’t?”

I chuckled before answering her. “We didn’t do it. I couldn’t,” I said simply. “She’s not you. I wouldn’t be able to look at myself in the mirror if I used her like that.” I let myself into my room and flopped down onto the bed, still fully clothed. 

“I miss you so much,” she whispered.

“Then come to me,” I whispered back, not really serious. I knew Jo had school and it was important that she continued with her normal life even though she’s dating me.

There was a short silence. “Okay.”

“What?” I asked as I sat up straight.

“I’m gonna go pack now. Fuck school, I’m gonna be on the first plane there,” Jo said and I heard rustling as she moved around on the other side of the line.

Laughing, I said, “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too,” she replied and I knew she had the same goofy grin on her face that I had on mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you liked it, please comment?  
> If you didn't like it, comment anyway?   
> I really want some critique and that's what I have you wonderful people for.  
> Go follow me on twitter @bigbang_harry we can chat about smut there.


End file.
